The ABC's of KanoKido
by Breaking Ranks
Summary: Trailing through the letters of the alphabet, let's observe some moments in Kido and Kano's relationship; may it be the up's or down's, the romantic or tragic experiences, or the plain awkwardness that comes from dating. KanoKido. T for later chapters, probably. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1 A is for Awkward

A is for Awkward

Shintarou glanced about the living room, a stoic look soon evaded with a slightly curious one. Kano, seated on the arm of the couch, received a nudge from the NEET and turned his gaze from his tabloid.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" Shintarou asked, leaning back into the couch cushions while balancing a laptop on his knees. When Kano failed to answer, he added, "It's near lunch, and neither of us can cook."

"I can make a mean bowl of cereal." Kano retorted, leaping off the arm with the grace of a cat. "I'll find her." Following the narrow hallway, lined with the gang's many rooms, he stopped in front of one. A tasteful '_Do not disturb' _sign hung from the stainless steel door knob, and Kano eased the door opened.

What he did not expect to see on the other side was Kido's bare back turned to him. Or ,rather, a strip of black cloth running along her back. It took his brain longer to process this than it did for Kido's to realize an intruder in her room. She turned, panicked, and, quickly crossing her arms over her chest, shrieked.

Kano felt his cheeks flare and he swiftly shut the door with a bang, pressing his back against the wood and sliding down to the floor. He heard Kido fumbling inside, and soon she stepped out, very rumpled and cross, effectively shoving the door open to make her boyfriend scrambled upright. As she marched down the hallway, he didn't have the heart to tell her that her shirt was inside out.

_I decided to start this ABC's of KanoKido story, because I really like the idea. I realize this was very short, but I don't want them to be super long either. Anyway, if you have any suggestions for later chapters (Most preferably B, but I'll take any) be sure to tell me via PM or review. _

_(Oh, and, if you couldn't tell, Kano walked in on Kido wear her just her bra. A is for Awkward, after all!)_


	2. Chapter 2 B is for Bear

B is for Bear

The second Kido entered her room to go to sleep after a long day, she noticed something foreign and out of place instantly. She crossed over to her bed, observing the item with a wary eye.

Then she gently lifted a stuffed animal, previously resting against her white pillows, with a tenderness she didn't recognize. She examined it with a small smile, taking in its every detail.

It was a small brown bear, with shiny black buttons for eyes, and a felt knob of fabric for the gray nose. Stitches ran down from the nose to curl up into a cat-like grin. Its paws, she noted as she brushed her fingers against the fabric, were soft, and had white triangles to make up for claws. To top it off, a red satin bow was tied around its neck, giving it an overall cuddly look.

As she adjusted the bow (she thought it looked better off to the side) a small scrap of paper fell, landing on her bedspread; a blank scrap of paper. Kido flicked it over to the other side, and saw a small, lead drawing of a cat's face, with a –K scratched next to it. She smiled, and returned the gift back to her pillows as she stood.

_I don't really like this chapter, but if it wasn't this, it would have been 'B is for Brother' involving Kano pledging his undying love for Kido, and Kido not able to return the feeling, thinking of him, instead as just a little brother to her. Even though I went with a fluff-ish story for this, be warned that there will be a sad, depressing like chapter ahead. You have been warned._

_If you have any ideas or request for future chapters, be sure to note it in the reviews or private messages. _

_Thank you for reading, and be on the lookout for updates, if you dare._


	3. Chapter 3 C is for Cat-like

C is for Cat-like

A simple rendezvous at the theatre was all that Kido had planned for the day. A meet-up with a close friend of hers, who she hadn't seen in years on end, had been arranged the previous day, and they decided to meet up at the theatre, where a play (Italian; Kido didn't have the slightest clue about what it could have been about) was scheduled that day. What Kido did not expected, however, happened as soon as she crossed the threshold of the lobby.

Kido took the extra step to dress more appropriately for an outing with the higher class. She replaced her normal ponytail with an intricate braid over to the left side, looping and swirling in on itself. She fitted gloves over her hands, black with small sequins bordering the rim of the glove. Instead of her favored dress, a well worn brown one, she outfitted herself in a plain, but elegant, dark jade dress, trailing down to thick-soled boots, (she had no alternative for them) she entered into the packed lobby, filled with gentlemen and women chattering softly to occupy the time before the show had yet to begin.

She glanced about, hoping to see a hint of her friend's vibrant white hair, and took to idling close to the wall, furnished with a tasteful, golden curled design, running along the wall horizontally in neat rows. So, legitimately minded her own business, not calling any attention to herself to any one, she was rather surprised when an arm, clad in the fine black fabric of a suit, appeared, resting on the wall next to her.

"A wallflower, eh?" He (she identified the light bubbly voice as a male) asked her with a small chuckle.

"I prefer to not go about socializing with others with half a wit's end, such as yourself." Kido replied curtly, sharply turning to escape his reach.

What she saw surprised her, and not just because his face was as close she could clock him just by inclining her head. Yellow eyes, strangely slitted like a feline's, stared at her with an intrigued look, and a sort of playfulness seemed to fill his eyes with a mischievous gleam. Light, ash blonde hair swept over his forehead and down his neck in a choppy wave, and Kido could make a brown tie secured around his neck. A black suit, as she had predicted, fitted his oddly thin frame.

He must have taken her extended silence as an interest in him, for he said, with a Cheshire like grin, "Kano, Shuuya Kano. Single, but pending. And you, my lady?" Kido wrinkled her brow in the most un-lady like manner before answering.

"Friends call me Tsubomi; call me Kido."

Kano let out another chuckle, and commented, "I always liked girls with a bit of fire in their soul. So, what brings you here?"

"None of your business." She attempted to leave the conversation short, but was stopped by a hand grasping her wrist. Kido halted, but only to give a haughty glance towards the strange, cat-like boy, before wrenching out of his grasp (once again).

He didn't try to stop her this time, and she hurried towards the familiar head of snow white hair.

"Kido!" The girl exclaimed when Kido reached them (Seto, Mary's bodyguard/friend, escorted the small girl as well) and wrapped her arms around Kido, squealing in delight. Kido let out a laugh, before prying the arms off of her. Mary's red eyes shone bright, and she seemed over-joyed to see Kido again. Seto just smiled and observed the two through half lidded eyes.

Kido and Mary talked for a while, avoiding the larger crowds of people anxious to see the play, and, when the crowds started filing into the room, separated with warm farewells. Kido stepped out of the lobby, breathing in the cold night air with a content sigh.

As she fiddled with her gloves, finding gloved hands insufficient to take out a braid, she discovered a small slip of paper hidden in her right glove, with neat words written in ball point. She held the sheet up to the lantern, trying to better discern the writing, she made out: _Dogwood Ln., 3543, see you soon. _

The lantern shone bright, but the sun couldn't have rivaled the blush that swept over her cheeks.

_Well, that's a wrap for the night. Or at least what I'll post this second. Anyway, if you can't tell, this is set back in the early (-ish) 1900's, when women had to wear dresses to cover their ankles and all sort of things. I realize, with a heavy heart, that the paper slip idea was in the last chapter too, but I like how this chapter went, so I'm going with this anyway. This chapter was also 'kind of' long (if I tried to write it this long, I would not have been able to) but I, again, like this chapter. _

_So, what do you think about this chapter, dear reader? Let me know in the form of a review!_

_Thank you for reading, and be on the lookout for updates, if you dare._


	4. Chapter 4 D is for Death

D is for Death

She hadn't cried when she got the call. No, why would she? It's not like that _person_ had meant anything to her in the first place. Besides, everyone had to go at some time, so why not now?

She had, however, attended his funeral, from her friend's consent. The day was monotonous and gray, reflecting her mood like a polished mirror. The service was nothing special or of that nature. The casket lay open hinged, so they could see his cold body. At least his face looked peaceful. The workers seem a bit curious to why the only people who had shown up were children, but they said nothing against it.

Konoha's eyes remained dry, but she suspected androids weren't really designed to cry, much less have any emotions other than dazed. Shintaro attempted to comfort his sister, (whose tears might have made the river rise) with words that didn't really mean anything. "There, there." Just what did that even mean?

Seto lifted Mary so she could place a single rose, no doubt from her collection of plastic ones she made by hand, on his chest, just above his heart. _Like he had one, _She thought dully, gaze directed towards her sneakered feet. The service ended quickly, and the wooden casket was being lowered into the gaping cavity by the time they departed with silent nods.

…

The news was melancholy, she noted, toothbrush clamped in her fist as she stood in the kitchen, watching the black-haired women pass over the events of a murder of a family of four with a smile that they always seemed to have plastered on their faces. She huffed, walking back to the bathroom on frozen feet. The somber light from the lone bulb above her at least let her see herself in the aged specked mirror, face bored and eyes darkened. She huffed once more before prying the mirror's door open, and grasping a pill bottle in her hand. It looked inviting. Twisting the lid off with a quick turn of her wrist, she popped out several, downing them dry.

Everyone had to go at sometime, why not now?

…

_You thought it was going to be all happy sappy the whole time? Well, I felt I should update today, since I've been on such a lack of motivation and all that jazz. But here it is. It may not be happy, though I doubt it's really sad, but here it is. I tried to write this as Kido thinking about it in third person, and it being short of detail and such because she was in a sort of upset daze._

_Thank you for reading, and be on the lookout for updates, if you dare._


End file.
